Sakuranbo
Sakuranbo is an OC created by Horizonfudgy. She is a hand puppet controlled and made by Jun Tatsuzo. Construction Sakuranbo is a hand puppet who's head is very round and has plastic oval shaped eyes. Her skin is made of light pink fleece and is very soft and has a smooth texture. She has two little blushies on her cheeks. She has bright red hair made out of fleece cut into a choppy bob, with a little bit at the top put into a small ponytail held together by a thick green scrunchie, which is actually detachable with velcro. Her middle is very soft and plush, and she also has large round foam breasts. Her hand has a wire armature, which makes her fingers pose-able. While at school, Jun changes her into a school uniform. The uniform mostly resembles Akademi's default uniform, but is simplified. Jun has created a variety of outfits for Sakuranbo, including pajamas for sleeping, a bikini for the beach (although Jun would never get her wet), a oversized green hoodie, and many casual shirts. Jun takes very good care of her, keeping her clothes clean and away from messy situations. Personality Sakuranbo is controlled by Jun, meaning her personality is all up to Jun, and most of her personality is what Jun wishes she could be like. Jun has mostly developed a personality for Sakuranbo. She (Sakuranbo) is mostly friendly and loves cracking jokes and making people laugh. She is a blabber mouth and very cuddly and sweet. She has an interest in Science and spaghetti. Sakuranbo always seems to be cherry and happy, nothing ever getting her down, that's because she's a emotionless puppet. Backstory Sakuranbo was created by Jun in middle school, Jun had become interested in puppets and with the help from friends at her middle school's sewing club, she was able to create Sakuranbo. Jun quickly became attached to her new puppet, naming her and giving her some personality. Gallery sakurabb.png|Kisekae Casual jun.png|Casual clothes (Jun's Shirt http://fav.me/db1r73u) SaKu5.jpeg Trivia *Her name means cherry. She doesn't have an actual last name but it could be considered Tatsuzo. *Sakuranbo was for a short time a star in an anti-bullying campaign while Jun was in middle school. That fame really went to her head and she dressed too inappropriate for a puppet. *Mostly got her idea from Avenue Q. *Making this OC made me realize I really like puppets, even though I used to be scared of them as a child. Making OCs with really random prompts has made me learn a lot of new things about myself. *She may become a rival in the future, since I find it funny as hell all the elimination methods I came up with; *#Separated: You literally pull Sakuranbo off Jun's hand. *#Stabbing: If you stab her while she's being controlled by Jun, just stuffing comes out at first, but then the blood from Jun's arm comes gushing out. *Sakuranbo has a crush on Teena, a character from the Japanese version of Seasame Street. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Horizonfudgy's Ocs Category:Non-Human